Master Thieves
by Built on the Horizon
Summary: Rogue followed her plan, tracing her road trip northward. The only thing she didn’t plan was falling into Cajun country.
1. Chapter 1

Master Thieves

The first time Rogue stole, it was from her parent's safe in the basement, and it was so she could afford a one way bus ticket away from home.

She followed her plan, tracing her road trip northward. The only thing she didn't plan was falling into Cajun country.

The second time, there was a backpack left at a park bench and she was desperate.

After that, she lost track of how often she stole. Living on the streets and only just scraping by, Rogue only took in small amounts, never enough to draw attention to herself, either by authorities, civilians, or other thieves.

She found that her mutation saved her from falling into other ways of making money on the streets.

When she realised this, she hated it just a little less.

She was quick, noticing vulnerabilities in any situation and taking advantage of them. It was a risky move to take. Rogue had just enough money for rent and food, but her gloves were wearing thin and wouldn't last much longer. In her defence, he was asking for it.

The trench coat was hanging from his side and the outline of a thick wallet bulged out of the tan material. The man was leaning heavily against the wall; wearing sunglasses even thought it was well after dark.

Rogue approached with her hands shoved into her hoody, her head tucked down and looking up through her brown bangs.

She bumped into his side.

''scuse me.' She mumbled, tucking her hand back into her pocket. She turned to continue when the man shot out.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, spinning her and trapping her against the wall, arm pinned painfully above her head.

'Rookies don' take from master t'eives.' He growled, annoyed.

Rogue's expression stayed nonchalant. 'Right, not presumptuous at all, then.' She said dryly.

The man smirked and plucked the stolen item from her hand. He waved it in front of her face. 'At least _try_ to tell a pack of cards from a wallet.'

'Get off me!' Rogue yelled pushing forcefully at his chest.

The man stepped back, of his own choice rather than her push.

'You're a rookie.' He spat the word like it was sour.

'Maybe.' Rogue shrugged. She held up a thick leather wallet she lifted from him moments ago. 'But I'm a fast learner.'

He didn't pat his pockets, but grinned, impressed.

'Not half-bad, rook.' He said, frowning slightly at her.

Rogue suddenly realised the danger of what she'd done and held the wallet out.

'I was just proving a point.' She said.

'Keep it.' The man shrugged. 'I believe if something's stolen, it should stay stolen.'

'You took the cards back.' Rogue pointed out.

'I _like_ my cards.' He shot back.

'And you _don't_ like,' she paused to look inside the wallet, 'half a grand in cash?'

'I _really_ like my cards.' The man said.

Rogue pulled the money out and tossed the empty wallet at him. 'Well, at least take that back. I wouldn't get five bucks for it at a pawn shop.'

'Pawn shop!' the man exclaimed, offended. He moved forward to examine her closer, frowning behind his dark glasses. 'You might as well throw talent into the garbage.'

'I bet you know everything about garbage, don't you, Swamp Rat?' Rogue sneered.

He clutched both hands to his chest. 'You wound me.' He mocked. 'Sharp tongue.'

Cold steel pressed into him, just below his belt.

'Sharper blade.' She replied. He tensed for a moment but didn't move.

'What's your name, _chere_?'

She tightened her grip on the knife threateningly. 'Rogue.'

'The name's Gambit.' He answered, even though she never inquired.

'Do I look like a girl that cares?' Rogue said angrily.

'Calm down, Rookie.' Gambit laughed. 'I only asked because I see potential.'

'You're awful confident and… what's the word I'm looking for?' Rogue added a little pressure on the knife. 'That's right. Cocky.'

Gambit chuckled quietly to himself. 'How long you been on the streets?'

Rogue glared at him. 'About a month.'

'Mississippi girl?'

She nodded.

'Tired of the streets yet?'

'Not right now.' Rogue grinned. The pressure on the knife increased. 'Right now it's got pretty interesting.'

Gambit stepped back, putting some distance between himself and the blade.

'You've got talent, rook.' He said. 'You shouldn't be wasting away on the streets like this.'

Rogue laughed disbelievingly. 'You think you're the first one to try that?'

'Not me, _chere_, Ms D.' Gambit corrected. 'She's got a soft spot for people like you.'

'Like me?' Rogue challenged.

'Strays.' Gambit corrected. 'Runaways.'

He caught the emotion that flicked behind her eyes, second guessing herself.

'Hot meal, warm bed.' He continued. 'Ms D. helps out a lot of us street kids.'

Rogue's passing thought turned into strong longing as she imagined sleeping in a proper bed in a real house.

'What do you say, Rook?' Gambit asked. 'I can take you there.'

Rogue shivered as a cold wind picked up in the deserted street.

Gambit smirked. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'Two rules.' Rogue said sharply. 'Number one: Don't touch me.'

'Don't worry, _chere_. Gambit got no ill intent.' He cocked his head. 'Less, of course, I'm invited.'

'Rule two;' Rogue continued forcefully, 'don't ever touch me.'

Gambit held up his hands in defeat. 'I get it, I get it.'

She eyed him sceptically. 'We have a deal?'

'I don't see much of a deal, _chere_.' He pointed out smoothly. 'Just Gambit running errands for you.'

Rogue held out the money she had taken from him earlier. 'I'll pay you five hundred dollars.'

'How about, once you're all settled,' he picked up the cards and made them dance between his hands, 'I'll play you for it.'

Rogue agreed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 'So where's this Ms D. then?'

Gambit stepped back and held out an arm, gesturing down the street and inviting her to follow. They walked side by side for a while, Rogue casting occasional side-long glances at the Cajun. Self-consciously, Gambit adjusted the dark glasses covering his eyes.

'What's with the glasses?' she asked.

'What's with the gloves?' he shot back.

Rogue tugged at her gloves to make sure they stayed on and pulled her hood up, indicating that this conversation was over.

For now.

* * *

An AU of if Rogue had run away, but never made it to Laughlin City. Romy, angst, solid plot with some comic book crossovers. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gambit and Rogue walked in silence for quite some time. They stopped at the motel Rogue was staying at to pick up her things and check out. Her clothes, money and possessions hardly filled the duffle bag that, despite Rogue's protests, Gambit slung over his shoulder without complaint.

He walked her to a suburban area of the city where houses lined every street. There was a modestly sized, but simple brick house perched on the corner that Gambit pointed out as they approached. He shifted the bag uncomfortably, making it clear that the smooth-talking, card shark Cajun did not belong with the manicured lawn and potted plants.

He rapped his knuckles against the pine wood door and sighed impatiently. The door swung inwards, opened by an older woman with greying, wispy hair hanging to her shoulders. She had a warm, careworn and pleasant face that beamed wholeheartedly when she recognized the man in front of her.

'Remy!' she exclaimed, hugging him tightly around the middle. 'It's been too long.'

Gambit had to hunch over to squeeze the much shorter woman. 'Good to see you, too, Ms D.'

Ms D. broke away and noticed Rogue standing behind him. 'Oh, and you brought company, too. Excuse his manners.' She apologised on Gambit's behalf.

Rogue smiled. 'It's okay.'

Gambit cleared his throat. 'This is Rogue; she's a street kid, too.'

'Oh, you and your street kids.' Ms D. muttered, she moved past Gambit to stand in front of her. 'Come here, let me look at you.' She held Rogue at arms length by the shoulders and scrutinized her appearance. Rogue visibly flinched as the older woman moved towards her, something Gambit noticed quietly.

'Well, I've seen many street kids in my time, sweetie. Enough to know you're not know of them.' Ms D. decided.

Rogue immediately felt guilty and her gaze dropped to the ground.

Gambit spoke up. 'She's only been out on the street for a month. Don't really have the hag of it yet.'

Rogue flicked her eyes towards him and gave a relieved smile. She looked back to Ms D.

'I could really use a place to stay.' She confessed quietly.

Ms D's mind was already made up before Rogue had even spoken.

'Well, let them never say I turned away a child in need.' She smiled warmly, ushering them inside.

The house was brightly lit and homey; pictures lined the walls and small tables, faces of all different kinds smiled down at her, intimidation Rogue to keep her gaze straight ahead.

'Is anyone else here?' Gambit asked.

'Not right now.' Ms D. said. 'It's been getting pretty quiet around here.'

'What about Marrow?' Gambit asked.

'Out of state, looking for a job.' Ms D. answered proudly.

'Marrow?' Rogues asked, stopping at the doorway to a messy kitchen.

Gambit was oddly silent so Ms D explained for him.

'Marrow was another one of the street kids Gambit brought in.' she said. 'She owes him a lot.'

'Yeah.' Gambit mumbled hollowly. 'A lot.'

Ms D. brightened considerably. 'Well, soup is cooked, I always make extra, just in case. Remy, can you show Rogue to the girl's room?'

Gambit gestured for her to follow, then led her down the hallway. The well built man awkwardly avoided the large cabinets and tables, but paced the length of the hall with practice.

'So,' Rogue started, 'Remy?' she smirked. 'You got a pet name, Gambit?'

'It's my real name.' Gambit said distantly, pushing open a door and peering around inside. 'Remy LeBeau.'

'Why did you say your name was Gambit?' Rogue asked.

He shot her a disbelieving look. 'Do they really call their kids names like Gambit along the river, _Rogue_?' he drawled out her name and smirked.

'Nah, I get that.' Rogue rolled her eyes. 'But why?'

'What about you?' Gambit asked, turning her question around on her.

'We all got our reasons.' Rogues avoided eye contact. 'Maybe 'm protecting someone. What about you?'

Gambit stared at her intensely from behind the shield of his glasses for a moment, before he broke away and grinned. 'Thieves don't tend to be intimidated when they know your last name means "The Beautiful".' He moved into the room and threw her beg onto one of the three bunk beds. 'Even if they are rooks.'

Rogue smiled. 'Or it could be very biographical.' She inclined her head. 'The Handsome.'

Gambit raised an eyebrow at her clumsy flirting. 'I thought I wasn't "invited".' He stepped closer and into her personal space. 'Maybe you're rethinking rules one and two?'

Rogue mustered together enough sense to take a step backwards.

'No…' she said shakily.

Gambit lifted a hand towards her face slowly. 'Because, if you are. I wouldn't object.' She noticed he was wearing black gloves, made of worn leather, with the index, thumb and little finger missing and his skin exposed.

He touched her hair lightly and his fingers drew too close.

Rogues gasped and jolted, moving backwards quickly. Gambit held up the hand in surrender.

'I'm sorry.' Rogue breathed out in a rush, her eyes widening in fear of how close she had allowed their skin to become.

Gambit retreated a step and tugged his long coat tighter. He glanced down at his hand, wriggling his fingers and clenching his fist. He rubbed his thumb along his fingertips absentmindedly.

'Are you scared?' he asked.

'Yes.' Rogue answered truthfully.

Gambit cleared his throat and cocked his head, expression unreadable behind the dark glasses. He waved at the room.

'It's not much.' He said, pulling out the deck of cards from his pocket to keep his hands occupied. 'Ms D. always kept a few more beds around, just in case of visitors. I'll be in the boys bunk down the hall. Bathroom's that way,' he pointed out into the hallway, 'and Ms D. is already putting soup on the table.'

'Thanks.' Rogue said, much more relaxed with the room's length of space between them.

He turned to leave and placed a hand on the doorframe.

'You don't have to be afraid of me.' He said.

'I know.' Rogue said honestly, insistently. 'I'm not.'

She smiled to assure him and collapsed onto the bed, arms falling above her head.

Gambit swept out into the hall, scratching at the back of his neck. He called over his shoulder.

'You still owe me a card game.'

* * *

_Oh wow! I cannot believe the amount of support I got for this story! Thank you so much to everyone to reviewed, I tried to reply to everyone I could!_

_So, now I guess I should continue this story, let me tell you a little more about it._

_I'll be weaving a bit of the comic book canon through this, but basing it on the movies, so it could get interesting._

_Depending on how far I stretch this, I may pull the oh-Gambit-was-only-about-10-in-Origins-so-that-makes-sense-of-everything twist._

_We'll definitely see our old crew come back with the movieverse school etc._

_Question for you all: I have this thing about wanting to always get the most accurate character voice I can, but I can't really write accents. What's your opinion? Should I do the I=ah, etc and whatever you do to get a Cajun accent? I'll probably make for a better voice, but I don't know the general rules for it, so any help would be greatly appreciated!_

_Please review! I want to know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rogue never thought that a meal as simple as tomato soup could be so satisfying.

'Finally. Something I didn't have to heat up in a microwave.' She sighed happily, the hot soup warming her insides. 'I can't thank you enough.'

Ms D. smiled widely. 'No problem at all, sweetie.'

She cracked a sizeable amount of pepper into her own bowl. 'So how do you know Remy?'

Rogue's spoon clinked against the side of the bowl.

'I… I don't.' she realised softly. 'I just met him on the street an hour ago… he didn't even tell me his real name.'

Ms D. didn't even raise an eyebrow at Rogue's fear.

'Remy as that effect on people.' Ms D. said, speaking from experience.

'I don't know anything about him.' Rogue added.

'No one but God and Remy knows the full story.' Ms D. said simply.

'What do you know?' Rogue asked, intrigued.

'I found Remy when he was about… fifteen, I think.' Ms D. cocked her head and shrugged. 'If anything that man sais is to be believed.'

Ms D. sighed and shook her head slowly. 'I'm sorry, Rogue; I don't think it's really my place to say.'

'Please.' Rogue said quickly, then glanced down apologetically. 'I don't know a thing about him.'

Ms D. relented and looked at Rogue with warm eyes.

'Remy wasn't always the Master Thief he claims to be.' Ms D. said. 'When he was younger, sometimes he stole from the wrong people. Sometimes he got caught.'

_Remy darted quickly through the street, becoming a streak of auburn hair and scrawny limbs._

'_Hey! Hey, you! Kid!' A heavily muscled man yelled._

_Remy cursed under his breath and sped up, knocking over a few people in the crowd. Gravel was pushed against the wall in a small pile and Remy grabbed a handful as he flew past._

_He skidded to a halt and ducked into a side alley. He crouched behind a dumpster and clenched his hand tightly around the gravel._

'_Come on, come on!' Remy urged, focusing on sending energy into the rocks._

_He felt a tiny tingle of electricity dance under his skin, but the stones didn't change or burn with heat._

'_Of course. _Now_ it don' work.' He muttered furiously, tossing them aside._

_One of the men searching for him heard the clatter._

'_He's in here.'_

_With no other option, Remy stood up and faced them, smiling casually._

'_Evening gentlemen.' He announced his position. 'Ready for another round?'_

'_There's the scum!' one of the men yelled. 'Give me my money back, punk.'_

'_Now, now.' Remy said, edging backwards slowly. 'Don' be sore losers.'_

'_I saw him dealing from the bottom of the deck.' Another thug said confidently._

_Remy was offended. 'There are so many better ways of cheatin'. I haven' dealt from the bottom since I was ten.'_

'_He admits it!' one of them yelled._

'_Uh-oh.' Remy's face fell._

_They had closed in, too many and too fast for Remy to escape from. One stepped forward and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him up so he was eye level, his sneakers dragging along the concrete._

'_Where's our money, freak?'_

_Remy cocked his head. 'It's my money now.' He said simply._

_That was evidently all the excuse the thug needed. He drew back a fist and punched Remy in the gut. Remy doubled over, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked from him and his insides squirmed. He was still being held up by the front of his shirt._

_With a sickening crack, another fist collided with his skull._

'I was walking through a bad part of town and saw a group of men crowding around this teenage boy on the side of the road.' Ms D. said. 'Fearing the worst, I went over to stop them.'

'How did you?' Rogue asked. The older woman busying herself looking for drinks in the suburban kitchen wasn't frail, but certainly wasn't a fighter that could intimidate Rogue, let alone a street thug.

Ms D. faltered for the briefest moment. 'They just ran away.' She didn't look over in Rogue's direction, and she spoke with the false conviction of a half-truth.

'What about before then?' Rogue asked.

Ms D. hummed a laugh. 'Remy doesn't talk about anything that happened before he was about ten.' She said, then she trailed off for a moment in thought. 'Sometimes I think that something horrible happened to him.' She brightened considerably and smiled at Rogue. 'More pepper in your soup, dear?'

'No, thank you.' Rogue answered politely. She paused, the spoon hovering halfway to her lips. 'Why does he wear those glasses?'

'I have an eye condition.'

Rogue snapped her head around to where his voice came from. Gambit was leaning casually against the kitchen door, giving no indication of how long he'd been listening. He had shed the bulky overcoat and was now dressed in a loose long sleeved shirt and a dark vest. His eyes were still covered with the dark glasses and in his hand was the pack of cards.

'Smells good, Ms D.' he complimented, sitting himself down beside Rogue and pulling his bowl closer.

'I was just telling Rogue about how you got me started on this shelter for the homeless deal.' Ms D. said.

'Oh yeah.' Gambit nodded thoughtfully. 'I only got the ball rolling.'

'What happened after you stayed here?' Rogue asked.

'I brought in a few of my friends. They told others…' Gambit shrugged.

'Do you…' Rogue hesitated and tried to phrase her thought as casually as possible. 'Do you get mutants through here?'

There was a sudden moment of stillness around the table.

'I believe so.' Ms D. said softly. 'It is difficult to tell.'

Gambit also spoke quietly, as if he didn't want to disturb the fragile discussion.

'Mutants are on the streets for all sorts of reasons. Kicked outta home, runaways, jus' plain scared.'

'Scared.' Rogue repeated hollowly.

'Scared of what others think, scared of their powers.' Gambit continued. 'So they bury it. I've brought better than a dozen street kids through here. I'd place good money on the fact that most of them were mutants, even if they didn't say.'

Rogue cleared her throat. 'Speaking of money,' she said, smiling slyly, 'I believe a game of poker is waiting.'

Gambit leaned in closer, a devilish grin on his face.

'No limit Texas or strip poker?'

* * *

_Yes, I know it's short, but I thought you would all appreciate something rather than nothing! My decision on the accents (thanks to a few of you) is to usually leave it in normal spelling, save for a few exceptions. I just couldn't resist Young!Remy having a thicker accent. Also, I've found that most people with accents revert back to them when emotional, so I'll try to weave that in and out if I can!_

_Hooray for flashbacks and Remy as a teenager... that's all I have to say on the matter._

_Anyone have theories about where this is heading or where it's coming from? I'd love to hear them!_

_Please please review!_


End file.
